twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Vikram Desai/@comment-5318277-20130812002452
NEW THEORY !!! OK so we all know that Regina was killed for speaking out about why Danny murdered Tara. And we know that Tara was murdered because she was going to speak out about a "family secret". Plus the show's slogan is "The truth is a killer". I have a theory that maybe Vik and Gloria had an affair. Then overtime Regina found out she was Vikram's daughter and they would arrange secret meetings in Connecticut. But one day he spilled the secret to Regina (because she is family) and then the killer wanted to murder Vikram because he spoke about it. So what if Vik is still alive, and only STAGED HIS OWN DEATH so he wouldn't be killed? After faking his death, he moved to Connecticut under an allias and began paying off Regina through Marna Inc. to keep quiet because he didn't want her to be killed and didn't want them to know he was alive. After involving her, he could have gave her the necklace for some symbolic reason (or, like someone suggested, maybe somehow Tara knew Regina and liked her better than Danny so she willed the necklace out to her). Faking his death was Vikram's way of protecting himself, Regina, Karen, Danny, and Gloria from real death. Karen has been acting VERY odd since the beginning, I think she knows that Vikram is alive and is communicating with him. She obviously has a secret she hasn't told anyone, and as of last week's episode we now know that she knew Vikram would go to Connecticut "on bussiness".... It all makes sense now. Her "no comment" line when the news asks her about Vikram's death, sending Vik's clothes to "Good Will", how spacey she gets whenever anyone brings up her late husband, and how defensive she gets about his death.. Plus she looks especially guilty around Tess and Danny, who Vikram is very close to. She probably feels bad keeping everything a secret from them, but she knows she has to protect them by not snapping and saying anything - but she is getting closer and closer the more she finds out about Vikram's affairs. She got FURIOUS when she found out he was seeing Tess behind her back, and went into denial about the possibility that he slept with Gloria/Regina.. She wants to be a good wife and mother by keeping her husband and son safe but the tension is too much for someone like her.. Tess acts strange whenever Vikram is brought up. She gets spacey like Karen does, like maybe she knows something about Vikram's whereabouts. Tess also acts like she is keeping a secret around Karen, maybe she knows Vikram is alive but isn't sure that Karen knows so she doesn't want to say anything and cause an outbreak. Plus, Tess assured everyone that she never disscusses Kyle's cases with him so it would be safe to say that she never discusses Vikram with him either. My mom also had a very good point, Where does Tess get the marijuana from? Any dealer in Green Grove would rat her out to Kyle... Could Vikram be keeping her quiet and/or doing her a favour by smuggling her pot? Vikram was obviously involved in some type of illegal cult or mafia or something. And he used Marna Inc. as a cover up as "work". However, it is ovbious that the same necklace Tara and Regina wore was linked to the murders, ''and ''Marna Inc. based on their logo. Maybe Vikram bribed Mayor Rollins too? Because the Desai's have an unknown link to City Hall and the mayor seemed to be somewhat leanient about Danny staying and wanting Kyle to find another suspect. Whatever is going on with the big Desai family secret. It is definitely twisted.